Nothing Like This
by amsrule
Summary: It's been 2 years since Max has been with her flock, because she was captured by Ari. Now, she has escaped, but, somethings wrong! How will the flock take it? How will Max take it? FAXNESS![COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

Hey, this is the first of many Maximum Ride fanfics that I will post here on I read the books and I am officially hooked. This story will contain much FAXNESS!!! YAY!!! Well, I guess ill let you read now…

Nothing Like This--Prologue MAX POV 

Being 2 bird, having wings, and never being able to be a regular human again in my life? I'll live.

Having a stupid psychological voice in my head and constant "Max Attack" headaches that have me begging for death? I could deal.

Always being on the run from Human-Lupine hybrids with 5 other Avian-Americans, all ranging in age? I could handle that no prob.

Living with a mind-reader, pyro, constant blabber-mouth, Mr. Dark and Mysterious, and a blind kid? This is nothing compared to what I am facing now.

I've…

Been all across the good ole' U.S. of A.

Been close to death and suicide (thanks to THE VOICE)

Been (and still am) in love

Been with the same 5 people for my entire life-my flock, my family, my friends

Been on the run for the last few years

Been told that, at 14, my destiny is to 'Save The World'

Well, yeah, I've been, done, and seen a lot of things. But I never thought this would happen!

OK, I know its short, but the next chapters will be longer. Well, plz tell me what you think in a review! I want constructive criticism!!! And does anyone know what has happened to Max? Let me know if you think you know what has happened. 5 reviews for the next chappie!!!

Amsrule


	2. Finding Out and Her Decision

**I forgot it in the first chapter so, here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of its relations, including Max, the flock, and the Martinez's. I also don't own Fruit Loops, lolz!**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 1 (Finding Out) or (Her Decision)**

MAX POV 

I opened my eyes and cautiously looked around. _Where was I? Blue tile? White countertop? Oceanic Scene shower curtain? Oh, I am in the Martinez's bathroom. Right, I remember…_

Get up Max' Of course, my voice just had to choose this moment to interfere. 

'_Why? Ugh, my head hurts…what happened last night?'_

You passed out…remember? 

'_Why…' _I began but memories of last night flooded my brain. First it was me leaning back on the toilet in shock, then me falling to the floor. The memories replayed over and over again in my head.

'_Why…how did that happen to me?'_

I sat there, on the dark blue bathroom rug, waiting for a response. Once I was sure I wasn't getting one, I stood up. I groaned as pain shot up my side, which I had fallen on when I had passed out. It was early in the morning, which I determined by the slight amount of sunlight peaking through the window, and shining in my eye.

My hand hovered over the gleaming gold door handle but before I could grasp it, a sharp pain erupted in my stomach. I bent down over the toilet, prepared for the bile, acid, and last night's meatloaf dinner, to regurgitate from my stomach. I felt the disgusting liquid rise in my throat and out into the toilet. My stomach continued to heave until there was nothing left in my stomach.

I let out a low moan as I stood and flushed the toilet, too appalled to see it. I wiped my mouth and grabbed the box on the while-marbled countertop. I scanned the packaging questioningly before nodding in recognition. I grabbed the modest-sized strip of plastic from the ground. _It's awfully small for an important piece of technology _I had thought. I stuffed it in the box, already displeased with its results. I thrust open the door and surreptitiously made my way to the guest bedroom, which is where I was staying. I zipped the package into a hidden pocket in my handy-dandy backpack.

I heard slight footsteps and a rustle of someone going through the kitchen cabinets. '_Dr. Martinez,' _I instantly thought. I silently made my way to the kitchen. "Hi Max, sleep well last night?" Dr. Martinez asked, without turning my way. She slipped the container of water into its slot and pressed the 'on' button. She turned away from the coffee-maker as I sat down at the table, yawned, and replied, "Yeah, actually!" She looked straight into me, as if searching for the hidden meaning in my last phrase.

"I haven't had a nightmare free night in a long time," I elaborated. "It was always one of my flock getting hurt or killed or something. Last night was really peaceful." Dr. Martinez muttered a quick 'oh' before her daughter, and my sister like figure, Ella, walked in the door. She grabbed 2 bowls, the gallon of milk, and a box on Fruit Loops. She poured herself a bowl and I quickly followed, my empty stomach growling. Not realizing her mouth was full, Ella muffled, "Good morning Max!" A few mushed fruit loops fell out of her mouth and milk dribbed down her chin and Dr. Martinez and I laughed. "Good morning to you too Ella!" I replied after swallowing my mouthful of breakfast cereal. All was going great until…

You have to leave Max, they're bound to be worried 

I groaned inwardly as I thought back _'I can't, not like this!' _

**The flock needs you, Max**

'_But…I…wha???_

**Can you imagine Fang as Mr. Mom?**

_No…but…OMG!!! _I silently laughed. I felt Ella looking at me like I was crazy but I ignored her.

**Maximum…that's not funny…**

_Then why did you give me that visual, jeez!!!_

I swear, the voice actually sighed before it said **Well, it's your decision, but in my opinion, they need you**

_Since when have I asked for your opinion?!?! _Max thought sarcasticially, before regretting it. As expected, a short pain hit my temple. I rubbed it lightly as I turned my attention to Ella and her mom.

I knew that if I left, that it would hurt Ella. But, if my voice was right (oh, how I hated thinking that) then my flock needs me. I think Ella deserved a 'sister' for more than a day. When I arrived the day before, she was ecstatic! The only thing I had to do before Dr. Martinez let me stay was tell her the whole story, the true story. So, I did and know they knew. But, it was good in a way because they understand how different life has been for me. I, of course, left out some parts. Like, both times at the beach, the really bloody and gorey parts, and what had happened at the school before I escaped and came here. Ella didn't care about how different I was, she just needed a friend, a sisterly figure.

But, yet, my flock needed me. I was the motherly figure of the flock, I could only imagine what could be happening now. When I had been kidnapped again, we were living at our old house, the E-shaped one. It turns out after all that Ari had been lying, the house was still in perfect condition. I hoped they were still there now, that way I could go back. I knew I was going back eventually, but I didn't know when.

I slowly ended my internal battle/rant and entered Ella's discussion, which she had been trying to start for the past 5 minutes. "Sry, just thinking" I muttered before talking to Ella. I couldn't help but to be thinking to myself as well. I finally made my decision…and I had to tell them.

"Ummm, Ella, Dr. Martinez, Ummm, I…"

* * *

What do you think she is going to say? Let me know. REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Welcome Home

**DISCLAIMER: Do I need to explain???**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 2 (Welcome Home)**

MAX POV

"Ummm, Ella, Dr. Martinez, Ummm, I…I have to leave. I have to go back to my flock, they need me." I explained sadly.

**Congratulations Maximum! You made a good decision for once.**

I swear I heard sarcasm that time so I replied in the same tone _'I didn't do it for you!'_

Ella's eyes began to water as she whispered, "Why?" "Well," I began. "I told you that I had just escaped, and, I've thought long and hard and I think I need to check up on the flock. I can always come back, but…" Dr. Martinez walked over to me and asked, "Does your wrist still hurt, or how about that bruise, well, bruises? You shouldn't leave if you haven't healed yet."

I cradled my left arm as I thought it over once more and then answered, "Well, like I told you, we heal awfully fast. It is going to hurt a bit for a while, yes, and my bruises are still there but they probably won't go away for a while. I think I need to go back. I mean, if I wait any longer, well, what am I saying, they probably already think I'm dead. So, I need to go back. It's been 2 years, so, Angel is 8 now, Gazzy would be 10, and Nudge is 13. I need to go back, no matter what."

"Well, I understand Max, but at least stick around for lunch. And then leave after that. We can make some cookies too, for you to take with you." Dr. Martinez stopped when she saw me excitedly grabbing the ingredients for Chocolate Chip cookies and plopping them on the table.

Ella wiped her eyes and said, "OK, but you must come back. Bring the flock by, I wanna meet them!" I laughed as I began mixing the dough. I felt carefree, and for a moment, I actually thought about changing my mind and staying. But, I regained her senses and just went back to covering Ella with flour and eating the cookie dough.

**'Max, you need to stay away from distractions'** the voice so rudely interrupted 

'_Just leave me alone. I agreed to go back, didn't I? Let me have at least a little fun, jeez!'_

I heard the voice sigh but it didn't say anything. I thanked it and stuck another cookie-dough-covered finger into my mouth.

* * *

Hours later, Ella and I were sitting outside, lying on a picnic blanket. With this quiet time, I decided, I would go back to my train of thought from earlier…if only I could remember…oh, yeah, the flock! I needed to surprise them. Should I bring them toys? No, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge don't play with toys anymore. Cookies? Well, I was already planning on bringing them some of my cookies so I can scratch that off my idealist. "Cookie" I whispered, grabbing a fresh cookie off of the small plate between us. I heard Ella giggle as I sat up and looked over at her. "What time is it?" I asked, my mouth full of cookie. She looked at me questioningly before I pointed to her watch. "1:55pm" she answered. I shot up from my spot on the blanked and then laughed. I had knocked her glass of ice water on her and she shot from her seat, her bottom now freezing. She glared at me and I abruptly stopped.

I helped Ella pick up lunch and then I head to the guest room. Sighing, I fell onto the bed. I knew I would probably be back in a few months anyway, because of my condition. I mean, what would the flock think? Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge would happily accept it but…Fang and Iggy would kick the crap out of Ari. Even though he deserved it, I couldn't let them do that.

I grabbed my already packed bag, slipped it on my back, and walked into the living room, where Ella and Dr. M were waiting. By the time I had hugged Ella and her mom, I was crying. I didn't really want to leave, but I know I had to. "I'll come back by in a few months, I promise!" I told Ella as I walked out the door. Ella nodded and smiled at me.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. I turned around and she threw me a necklace with a small charm. I thanked Ella and put it on. She showed me hers as well. They were two pieces of a heart that fit together and say Best and Friends. "I know it's kinda cheepy…" Ella said. I just embraced her once more before looking around and taking off. I waved good-bye from about 100ft up and then sped off, using my super-speed.

* * *

I flew for the next 3 ½ hours, using super-speed the entire time. I grew tired and weary so I stopped in a tall pine tree and took a break. An hour later, after I had eaten an apple and a few granola bars Dr. Martinez had given me, and after I had drank about half of on of the many water bottles she had given me, I head off again. I flew at hyper-speed once more. By the time I arrived at the house, it was 10:00, give or take a few minutes. 10:00pm meant it was past bedtime, so they shouldn't be up. But, I got to thinking, with Fang and Iggy incharge, maybe they got to stay up a while longer. I hoped not as I crept into the house. I got lucky, it was dark and quiet. But, the house was a mess.

'_Voice, remind me to kill Fang and Iggy in the morning' _I begged.

But, as expected, the voice didn't respond.

I wasn't really tired so I spent my next four hours cleaning the living room, dining room, and kitchen. After that, I was pooped, so I head to my room. I could tell someone had been keeping it clean and tidy, probably Fang. I noticed something hanging on my wall that was bare before. I reached for it and pulled it down. It was a picture, of all of us, of the flock. The bottom corner read, in perfect cursive, **_Fang 6-12-05. _**6-12-05? June 12th, 2005! Oh, that was the day I was taken to the school, two years ago. Wait, that was my 'birthday', the one I had picked for myself. I suddenly had this feeling in my head that there was something else important about it too. Oh, well, I sighed. I hung the picture back on the wall and, as I went to get in bed, I noticed my calendar. Calendar…Calendar, oh! That was today! Well, "Happy Birthday Me!!!" I said to myself under my breath. Finally, at about 2:30am, I fell onto my bed, literally, and fell asleep.

It was 8:00 in the morning when I sat up, a bad feeling boading in my stomach. I slipped out from under my covers, '_how did I get there?' _and ran, as inconspicuously as I could, to the bathroom. My stomach heaved once more, bile pushing its way up though my throat. I made the mistake of looking down into the toilet, '_Is that a chocolate chip?' _before my stomach tossed out the rest of its contents. I flushed the toilet, hoping the sound would not wake up the flock, and, when I heard no movement, I left the house.

I know what I would do to surprise them. It was perfect, I had it all planned out. I flew out to the nearest town and walked into the small shop that we had always used for our shopping. We preferred this one because it was cheap, near, and was right infront of the forest that hid out lovely house, so we could make a clean non-spotted, getaway.

**

* * *

Max, you're back and you surprise them with…sugary treats?**

'_Yep!' _I thought back excitedly as I walked down the eisle of a 24hr 7/Eleven, looking for what the voice called, 'sugary treats'. When I found it, I grabbed about 5 1-dozen boxes and head up to the check out. The woman who rung it up looked at me like I was crazy and I just said, "I'm having a party, what do you expect?" I quickly ran out of there and, once out of sight, I jumped into the air. It was hard flying with 5 giant boxes dangling from my wrist but I managed. I arrived back at the house and to my surprise, no one was up. I set up breakfast on the dining room table and walked to our hallway.

I hesitated, but I knocked on the girls room. I then opened the door slightly and said, "Wake Up!!! Breakfast is ready!!!" I repeated this process for Gazzy's room, Iggy's room, and, reluctantly, for Fang's room. I then walked into the dining room, sat myself in my usual seat and awaited the flocks screams and hugs. But then I remembered something.

'Voice, is there any way you can block my mind from Angel? Like, not all of it, but my memories, from the school and stuff? She doesn't need to see that?

Luckily, my voice answered. Finally something was going alright.

Yeah, but it will hurt… 

'_I don't care, just do it', _I responded, bracing myself for the pain.

When it came, it wasn't all that bad. With all the pain that was inflicted on me at the school recently, I shuddered, it was just like a minor _minor_ headache. I sat back and relaxed…and that's when I heard it…footsteps. They sounded like…Nudge.

**

* * *

Well, it may seem a bit forward, sry bout that, but here is your update! I thank all of my reviewers for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. Review!!! Oh, and 5 reviews for the next chapter, from now on. Review!!!**


	4. Good and Bad Reunions

**DISCLAIMER: You know what goes here **

**I'm going to experiment with different POV's in this chapter (Nudge, Angel, and maybe Gazzy and maybe, Iggy's)**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 3 (Good and Bad Reunions)**

NUDGE POV 

"Wake Up!!! Breakfast is ready!!!"

I groggily sat up, rubbing slumber out of my eyes. I looked around, the only other person in the room was Angel, and she was still asleep. That voice, it sounded like…no, she's dead. Isn't she? We all thought she was, well, everyone but Fang, he sooo likes her! Anyway, I, with my awesome food sensing skills, I smelt food. I jumped up, now fully awake, and I got dressed. I walked over to Angel and shook her, to wake her up. She began to fidget so I left the room. I closed my eyes and followed my food sense. I walked into the kitchen and I smelt something else.

My eyes sprung open and immediately became wet. The dam in my eyes must have broken because the time I reached her, and was in her embrace, tears were flowing freely. I felt wetness on my neck but I didn't pull away, cause I knew she was just crying too.

It was Max!!! We had spent the last 2 years thinking she was dead but here she was, alive and well. She wasn't bloody or bruised anywhere, well, not that I could see. I finally pulled back and Max's lips met my forehead. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a million questions that I had to ask.

"Max!!! How are you? Are you ok? When did you escape? Or, did they let you go? I doubt it, cause Jeb and Ari are big fat jerks. Did you see them? What did they do to you? Or, what did you do to them? OMG, We thought you were dead!?!? Well, Fang refused to believe that so I guess he'll be happy now. Oh, Angel told me that he was always thinking about you. He kinda went all depresso, like, that one summer, remember, but he'll be happy now! Oh, Max, wha-"

Max's hand slapped over my mouth and I took that as a sign to settle down. She pulled her hand away and I laughed. "I'll answer questions later, go into the dining room," she told me, with a bright smile on her face. I ran into the dining room and I saw on the table…donuts!!! We haven't had donuts in, like, forever!! I told Max this before shoving a donut in my mouth. She just shook her head and reminded me, "Just don't eat them all, save some for the others." I opened my mouth to say something but a piece of donut slipped out onto my plate so I just popped it back in my mouth and nodded. I heard Max go back into the kitchen and I heard a squeal, Angel's squeal!

* * *

ANGELS POV

"Wake Up!!! Breakfast is ready!!!"

Hmmm, that sounded like Max, but it couldn't be. She was either at the school or dead. But, I preferred the first choice. I closed my eyes and begged my body to sleep once more before Nudge shook me… a lot! "OK" I mumbled as I began my wake up process. I quickly dressed and head off down the hall. "Nudge?" I whispered. I walked into the kitchen and, at the sight, I almost passed out. In an instant I was in her arms. Max!!! My Max was back!!! She just held onto me as I cried and she comforted me, whispering in my ear, "It's alright. I'm here. I'm here Angel. I'm here for you." After a few moments I backed away and asked, "How are you?" "I'm doing great, now that I've escaped from the school!" she answered. She then led me to the dining room. I jumped up and down at the sight of donuts. I hopped up to my seat next to Nudge, and grabbed a donut. I turned to Max and tried to read her mind. I got a bit of static and Max was thinking, 'I'm sorry, but I can't let you see those memories.' I nodded in understanding before turning back to my donut.

* * *

GAZZY POV

"Wake Up!!! Breakfast is ready!!!"

I sat up in my bed and wearily looked around my room. I was all alone. But, I swear that sounded like…no, she was at the school, wasn't she? Well, it was about time she got out, right? Oh well, I thought as sleep overtook me once more. "EEEEEE!!!!" I shot up in my bed. That scream…it was my sisters. I got up and got dressed as fast as I could. Either she was in trouble from erasers…or she may have seen a spider. I laughed at my sister's childish fear. I ran down the hallways and that's when I saw her. She said something to my sister before turning to me. I ran to her, throwing my arms around her slim figure. She held me for a while before bringing me into the dining room where I saw Nudge and Angel eating donuts. I wanted to talk to Max but my stomach growled and she laughed while I just ran to my chair. I hungrily stuffed a donut in my face. I turned to say something to Max but she had left the room. I guess someone else had woken up. I turned to my sister and in-between bites I asked her, "Why did you scream?" "I saw Max and I didn't believe it at first." Angel replied before taking another bite of her donut.

* * *

IGGY POV

"Wake Up!!! Breakfast is ready!!!"

I heard that voice, the one I haven't heard in two years. But it couldn't be. Yeah, cause Max would never make breakfast, that was my job. The rest of the flock knows that so they wouldn't have cooked. They love my cooking, don't they? I sat on my bed, listening to the sounds in the dining room. I heard crying, and, wait, now it has stopped, and that, oh, that's Nudge eating for sure, but how? Ahhh! I covered my ears as Angel screamed. Why would Angel scream…oh, she must have seen a spider…unless, no, Max couldn't be here. There is no possible way, well, no, actually there is. I was tired of fighting with my self so I slowly made my way to my closet and got dressed, keeping my eyes out for other sounds. I blindly (no pun intended, lol) made my way down the hall and into the dining room where I was met with a chorus of Hellos. I heard Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, but since when do they get up by themselves. I heard walking behind me and then someone was embracing me. The person, who I had already claimed was a girl, by the sound of her footsteps and giggle, grabbed my hand and brought it to her face. My fingertips slowly ran down her face, stopping at her cheeks to wipe away her tears. When I pulled my hand away, I was in shock…it was…"Max?" I whispered. She muttered a soft "Yeah Ig, I'm home!" before embracing me again. We broke apart when Nudge ran up to me and brought me to the kitchen where the others were eating…donuts!!! Gazzy handed me a plate with a few plain glazed and I happily chowed down. So, this is what Max meant by 'Breakfast is ready!!!' I heard really light footsteps and I concluded that Fang was up. Nudge wanted to go talk to Max but I held her back and told her she was talking to Fang. Nudge quickly understood the hidden meaning in my phrase and continued eating.

* * *

MAX POV

I lifted my head from Iggy's shoulder and I could barely make out Fang in the dark corner. I led Iggy away and turned to Fang. "I'm back." I whispered, barely audibly. I walked up to him, searching his eyes for some emotion but his eyes were as blank as ever. Finally making my decision, I wrapped my arms around Fang. I was about to pull away when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I wanted to jump away and shout, "The Apocalypse is near, run for your lives!!!" because the closest Fang ever came to hugging ANYBODY was when he held me during my "Max Attacks", which haven't happened in years. We pulled away and he gave me that 'We-need-to-talk' gaze before following me into the kitchen. We both grabbed a few donuts and ate, as a flock, as friends, as a family. I was bombarded with questions (mostly from Nudge) but I told them that I would tell them all about it after breakfast.

**

* * *

Well, that is chapter 3!!! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. The next chapter will be shorter because it will be Max's 'speech' about the school over the past 2 years. So, I may put up the next two chapters at once…if I can get enough reviews. Remember, 5 reviews per chappie for the next one!!! REVIEW!!!**


	5. Authors Note PLZ READ!

**OK, quick authors note! I need ideas for experiments that they do to Max! So, if anyone would like to help out (and be recognized for your genius) then please help me out. I already have 2 ideas and I fell I need more. **

**Thank you to all you who read and reviewed this story so far. The next update will be up very soon, thank you!**

**_-Amsrule_**


	6. School and New Powers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it!**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 4 (School and New Powers)**

MAX POV

I sat on the couch and looked around the room. Fang sat next to me on the loveseat, Angel and Nudge sat together on their blow-up 'PRINCESS' couch I had gotten them 2 years ago, Iggy sat on the single-seat and Gazzy lay on the ground, propping his head up on his hands. I swallowed nervously and began.

"Well, you remember that battle with all those erasers? Ari decided to play the pass-out game with me again, while I was fighting off 3 other erasers. Needless to say, I got out of that battle unharmed. I was brought back to school in a metal cage, not a dog-crate. It was like a miniature jail cell, a tiny miniature jail cell. The first few days, I sat in that in an empty room. The cage had been strapped down to as single table in the middle of the room. The only time I saw anyone was when a whitecoat came and drew blood. They didn't feed me, and I was famished. Of course, you know me; I wouldn't give up until I got out of there. All I did was think of you guys and think 'I have to get out of here to see them again!'"

Fang took hold of my hand and rubbed his thumb along the back nonchalantly. I smiled up at him, thanking him for this simple but reassuring gesture before I continued.

"I managed to knock my cage over, so after that, I was fed and put in a large dog crate. They stopped drawing blood after that and began feeding me once more. But, when I tipped over the cage, I fell off the table and that hurt."

I didn't know why I was telling them this. I instantly regretted it after seeing the look on the littler kids' faces, but I carried on.

"I broke my wrist when I had fallen, so Jeb was actually pretty nice to me for the next few weeks. And then, began the experiments. It was basically the same as last time. With the mazes, and starvation over a period of time, and they tried different drugs on me. One, like, cut off my blood circulation, yet kept me alive, and I passed out with that. But, they would use a drug, note its effects, and give me an antidote. Sometimes they combined them. I…by the 3rd week of them testing out different chemicals and potions on me, I wanted to snap. I felt like I was going to give up. I really did, I'm not going to lie to you and say I had the best time of my life. I…I wanted to quit…and Jeb noticed.

He had me put in this simple red room, that's it, all red. It was spacey, about the size of our bathroom, maybe a bit bigger. I was surprised, but what really confused me, was there was a drain, like a shower drain, in the middle of the room. I didn't know what to do, or what they expected me to do, so I just slept. I had just finished some mazes. Ari walked in and shook me awake. I got defensive, prepared to fight, but he just chuckled, threw something on the ground, and left, saying, "Here you go, have fun!" It was a leather case and inside it, was an iron dagger. OMG, I tried cutting the walls and everything. There were no possible escape routes. I heard a sliding and a small fraction of the wall opened up. I saw someone outside of it, but I could only see his or her eyes so I didn't know who it was. I went up to it and the person said something, before it slipped closed again."

I paused, taking a deep breath. My eyes were beginning to tear up so I wiped them and took another deep breath. "What did they say?" I heard Nudge ask. I wanted to stop there, but I had to go on.

"He said, "Try your wrist. Your wrist Maximum." That's when everything snapped into perspective. Jeb was giving me a way to…k…k…kill myself. I almost did too." I heard the flock gasp. "I almost did. But, that stupid voice in my head had to stop me. For once, it gave me a good idea. It simply said, "Your flock. Think about your flock Maximum." And I did. I thought about Angel's 6th birthday, remember? And Iggy and Gazzy's first bomb. I thought about when you got your power, Nudge. And when we came back here, and found that the house was still here. And then we freaked out cause Fang was gone. But the truth was he had gone invisible." The flock nodded in understanding and laughed at the memories.

"So I told no one in particular, "NO, I WONT DO IT." Then I was taken back to my cage and the experimenting began again. But, I just kept remembering those and other memories. And I got through it all."

I stopped, wiping my eyes once more. Nudge and Angel were wiping their eyes as well. And I could tell Gazzy was trying not to cry. I snuck a glance up at Fang. He wasn't crying, but I could tell he was angry, he was pissed. I took my left hand and grabbed hand that had long since stopped caressing my right hand. He looked my way and gave a quick smile. It was only a fraction of a second long, but my stomach flipped. "How did you escape?" Nudge finally asked.

"Well, they finally brought me outside, to be the erasers target, you know? And, while I was fighting one, I brought it towards the fence. And while it was aiming at me, I moved and it hit the fence, allowing me a way out. I used super speed and I was out of there in a flash. I heard Jeb cursing out that eraser as I flew away, he was pretty angry."

**Relax Maximum. Take a deep breath. Don't you think you should tell them about your new powers?**

"Oh, yeah, ok." I accidentally muttered out loud. The flock, who had begun softly conversing between themselves looked at me with looks of confusion.

* * *

A few moments later, we were outside. The flock was sitting or standing, waiting for me to begin. "Well, I developed a few powers at the school. Here is one." With that, I took the glass of water I was holding and set it on the ground in front of me. I called Iggy over and made him stand 3ft away from me. Once he was positioned, I concentrated on the water. _'These powers are going to blow them away!' _I thought to myself.

I moved my arms and wrists in a smooth fluid motion and the water flew from the cup to Iggy's head. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy laughed while Iggy scowled my way. Iggy went to dry off his hair when I told him to remain still. Looking to the flock momentarily I announced, "Water…"

I then moved my hands in a different fluid motion and a gust of air flew Iggy's way and dried out Iggy's once wet hair. Turning to the flock once more I announced, "Air…"

I pointed to the ground, moved my hands in another pattern, and pointed to Iggy. A handful of dirt hit Iggy's face, his pale skin now looking brown. I laughed along with the flock and I announced, "Earth…"

I threw a towel to Iggy and told him that I was done with him. He scoffed at me and the flock erupted with laughter once more. I stood in a clearing, away from hanging branches and leafs and held out my hand. I closed my eyes to concentrate and snapped my fingers. When I heard the flock gasp, I opened my eyes. Sure enough, there was a single flame rising from my fingers. I opened my hand, closed it in a fist, and the fire disappeared. "Fire. Water, Air, Earth, and Fire. Elemental Powers." I repeated. "I also have lightning to, but that's kind of dangerous to demonstrate." I added after a second thought.

I spent the next hour showing the kids the different things I could do with my elemental powers. After a while, I was officially worn out, so I told them and I head inside. Fang followed me, as I know he would, and the others remained outside. It was a nice day out, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and they should enjoy it. I sighed as I thought, _'at least I'm home with them again.'_

* * *

**OK, I thought is would be shorter but I guess not…lolz. Well, ill update soonz if you plz review. And, if you did not see or get to review my author's note, I need experiment ideas for the next chapter. 5 reviews and ill update!!! REVIEW!!!**


	7. Talking With Fang and Bombs

**DISCLAIMER: Why do I ever bother? I don't own it!**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 5 (Talking With Fang)**

MAX POV 

It was a little before noon and the kids were outside playing 'air tag'. Fang turned to me, from our place by the front window, over looking the flock, to ask me, "So, what did you leave out? Cause you left out some stuff. I can tell." "Well," I remarked sarcastically. "You sure are glad to see me alive and well!" Fang just scoffed at me and retorted with, "You've been hiding your arms. Why? What did they do to you?"

I reluctantly shed my jacket. First, I spread my aching wings out for a moment before holding out my arms. I made sure my left wrist was facing down, so he wouldn't see the scar on it. I hear him slightly gasp as he traced the random scars lightly. It normally wouldn't have hurt, because it's just a scar, but my skin was burnt and flaky so I winced in pain. Fang noticed and grabbed my wrists. I squirmed as he held my left wrist…mistake #1. He then turned over my wrists…mistake #2.

He dropped my right arm and, as he held my left, he examined the scar there, which was still caked in dry blood, motioning to him that it was fairly recent. "You said you wouldn't Max!!!" he nearly whined. I, still in shock with his tone, plainly stated, "I didn't, Jeb and some whitecoats did it." "What?" Fang's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, which is confusion or surprise in Fang-emotions. "Why?"

"Jeb yelled at me, he had this whole, like, prepared speech about how I "failed the test" and how I truly am not the "perfect experiment" he thought I would be. He told me about how he is giving Max II the destiny and how he would use me for "experimental purposes". So, I went through the same experiments as last time, as well as some newer ones…" I faded out, my eyes tearing up. Fang could tell this was a hard subject for me so he brought me over to the couch and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "What newer ones?" he slowly and quietly asked.

"Well," I slowly and reluctantly started. "There was Fire, Ice, and Water therapy. Basically to see how long I could stand a certain temperature range, and with what side effects. They ran 'speed tests'; to see how fast I could fly. And the mazes, the hot coils are all along the entire maze, and they were hotter and…" I continued on and on for the next 5 minutes, telling Fang about the more difficult mazes, and the different mental and physical tests they performed. As I continued, I gained more confidence, glad to be able to get it all out. But, I was so into the moment that I couldn't help but say, "So, once, Jeb came to talk to me, but Ari, in human form, was with him. He kept looking at me slyly and it freaked me out. Jeb told me about how they wanted to try breeding different experiments and that Ari I were the test subjects. So…" I immediately paused; I wasn't supposed to say that, uh-oh!

Fang pulled back, staring at me incredulously. "Those ignoramus imbeciles did what to you?!?!" I shook my head vigorously saying "Ari tried to come at me but while Jeb left the room, I slipped by and that's how I truly escaped, I promise! Besides, what makes you think I would let them do something like that to me, honestly, I'm 16! Relax Fang!!!" Fang closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pulling me to him once more, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

* * *

He began to say something when Gazzy burst into the room, followed by the others. We sprang apart fast and hoped the kids didn't notice us, Gazzy just grabbed my hand and said " Come On!!! I wanna show you something!" I motioned to Fang that we would finish our talk later and then followed Gazzy. We were walking down a hidden path in the forest that surrounded our lovely home. We reached a small hut about 3 5 minutes later. Iggy unlocked it and the rest of the flock stood aside as I walked in curiously.

"It's our, Iggy and my, workshop." Gazzy started. "It's where we make our bombs." He swept his hand out towards the table, where I examined the tools and parts that were lying around carelessly. "And, it's where we store our bombs as well." Iggy piped in, opening the closet that was in the far right corner of the room. In it, shelves were filled with bombs galore. If you think you've seen a lot of something, thick again. There were bombs of every shape, color and size. They were all organized and labeled. There were a few shelves on the bottom that were empty, waiting for future bombs. "And over here…" I heard Gazzy announce as he pulled open a cabinet. It too was stuffed with organized and labeled bombs. "And over here…" I spun around and saw Iggy holding open another cabinet, which looked exactly like the other, only different bombs. "And, we have a storm shelter type room below this that is half full." Gazzy said. I walked out of the shack open-mouthed. "You always said we shouldn't keep them in our room so, we built this." Iggy told me. _I never thought they would actually listen to be about that!_ I thought to myself. As we walked back to the house, Gazzy began excitedly telling me about some of the different bombs they've made, and what they do.

_**

* * *

**_

Iggy's delightful lasagna and spaghetti meal came and gone as did bedtime. I had just finished saying goodnight to Angel and Nudge when I walked into my room. Without even looking his way, I greeted, "Hi Fang." He just smirked at me as I sat down beside him on my bed. I know it was going to be a long night…

**

* * *

Well, thanks for reading. 5 reviews for the next chappie. Wow, I posted this, what, 3 days ago and I already have 6 chapters up(including the prologue and not including the authors note)! WOW, I didn't know it would go this well. Well, REVIEW!!!**

**Oh, and I have to say thanks to acavoo and crimsonscarz for the wonderful experiment ideas. THANKS!!! NOW REVIEW!!!**

**-AMSRULE**


	8. Feelings and Breakfast

**DISCLAIMER: Do I need to tell you that I don't own it? My name's Amber, not James Patterson, jeez!**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 6 (Talking With Fang…Again)**

MAX POV 

**Well Maximum, are you going to tell him or not?**

I chose not You need to tell him because, after all- 

Look! I'm not going to tell him and that's final. I'll come back in a few months once it's all over and explain then.

Why not now? 

I growled lowly and Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Voice?" he asked. I nodded and said, "Even though the chips out, the voice is still here." He muttered a quick 'oh…' and let me return to my inner conversation.

Well, I already told him nothing happened, he would hate me if he found out I was lying to him. And…

**Wait, you said you would tell him once it's over. He'll hate you then. So why hesitate?**

BECAUSE!!! It's just easier this way. Shut up!!! 

**Well, it's your future… **The voice stopped there.

When I was finally sure it was done talking, I asked Fang, "What do we need to talk about?" "Well, did anything else happen at the school, or was that it…and don't lie to me!" "That was it." I stated honestly. He looked straight at me, as if trying to find out if I was telling the truth. Once he was satisfied, he whispered, "Okay." He released my shoulders and stood up. I followed him and bid him goodnight as he head to my door. I turned away from him and went to pull back my covers. But, I looked back at him, still exiting my room, while in the process in setting my bed. I swung around to head to my drawers to change and hit my wrist on the corner of my bed stand.

Normally, I would have just walked away but it was my left wrist. I fell to the ground clutching it as I screamed out in pain. I glanced up at the door, hoping to see Fang running back to me in sympathy but none such thing happened. I went back to cradling my arm when I heard my door open and close in a swift click. Fang was kneeling beside me in an instant with a first aid kit. I didn't say or do anything except hold out my wrist. He took it, cleaned out the fresh scrape, and wrapped it up in an ace bandage.

He then stood up and grabbed my hand as I outstretched my other hand. Brushing my self off, I muttered a quick thanks to Fang, who was now pulling back my covers. I walked over to him and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I was suddenly entranced. I could see hurt and sympathy, emotions that were very unusual for Fang.

Before I could stop myself, I asked, "Why do you care so much?" I raised my hand to my lips, as if I could put the words back into my mouth, as I instantly regretted them. I could see red rising to Fangs cheeks. He was sure breaking a lot of 'Fang Rules' today. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again. He closed his mouth into a frown, unable to say anything. I began to apologize when he stopped me.

His lips met mine in a simple, graceful kiss. I felt my heart swell and my stomach flip as I kissed him back. He smiled on my lips and pulled back. I opened my eyes, which I don't remember closing, and looked upon his face, which probably couldn't get any redder. "Uhh…" he began. I smiled at him before taking a very risky move on my part. I leant in and my lips collided with Fang's in another kiss. This one was longer and was filled with a bit more passion. My arms unconsciously wrapped around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling us closer. We broke apart a few moments later and hit forehead hit mine. We both stood there for a minute, catching our breath.

He smiled and brushed against my lips. I pouted as he pulled away and I realized, by the smirk on his face, that he was teasing me. "I love you." He whispered, with noticeable hope in his voice, probably for me to say it back. I pulled away and sat on my bed, my fingers stroking my imaginary goatee as I 'thought'. I grabbed his shirt, pulled him down to be, and brushed my lips against his before replying, "I love you too." I swear, my heart literally leapt from my chest as he kissed me again and muttered, "Go to sleep."

I lay down on my bed and the moment my head hit the pillow, I was out. The last thing I remember was my light going out and my door opening and closing.

Surprisingly, I was the first one up the next day. But, that was because my stomach heaved. So, once again, I was emptying my stomach into the toilet. I head into the kitchen and decided to do something I've only done once before. Cook breakfast. I got out all necessary ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes and began the mixing. I took my time and read over the cookbook again and again. The first time I made pancakes, Nudge, who had stuffed a million in at once, had gotten food poisoning. I have been prohibited from the kitchen and all cooking since then. I made quite a few, because I remembered our appetites…twice as much as a grown man. I had fixed up 6 plates and prepared each with butter between the layers and syrup poured on top, the way we all liked it.

I cut a piece of pancake and was about to taste-test when Iggy walked in the door.

He opened his mouth to say good morning to me when I stuffed the pancake into his mouth. Pulling out a now cleaned fork, I stood back hopefully. Iggy chewed it up and immediately brightened. "Wow, that was good…what was it?" he asked as I led him to his seat and offered him the fork and his plate. The next second, Nudge ran in screaming, "FOOD!!!" She automatically began stuffing her mouth from her seat and I chuckled lightly. Then, I have no idea what happened but I swear, I just blinked, and the rest of the flock was in their seats and eating. Fang was the only one who had not begun.

He lifted the pancake-covered fork to his mouth and reluctantly cleaned the fork. He swallowed and nodded in acceptance. He then looked at me, who was still standing by the counter beaming (They actually liked it, yeah!!!) and he gagged.

The flock stopped eating and turned to him. He made a big show of choking and I knew that he knew where the pancakes came from. He asked no one in particular, "Who made these?" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy said "Iggy" in perfect unison but Iggy just shook his head in rejection. Then, when they finally got it, their heads snapped to me and I muttered, "Surprise?"

Everything was quiet and I'm guessing that they were waiting for someone to puke. When nothing happened, we all, including me, ate. They were in complete shock, let me tell ya, and I sure was too.

The day passed by quickly, as if we were going in hyper speed. Well, for me, that was literal. We went flying and I showed them that I could go at a newer speed…800mph. And, that night, I had no nightmares, like the night before. I think it was because Fang kissed me tonight, which seemed to relax me. I fell asleep quickly, thinking of Fang.

**Well, there's your update! 5 reviews for the next chapter! REVIEW!!!**

**-AMSRULE**


	9. Authors Note 2 PLZ READ!

AUTHORS NOTE 

**OK, well, this story has come so far and I have been thinking. No, im not quitting the story, as a matter of fact, it is the complete opposite. When this story ends, I plan on posting a sequel that I have thought up. At first it was gunna be another story but with the outcome of this one, it will be the sequel.**

**But with the sequel, is where you all come in. I need a few filler ideas for the beginning and end of the fic. I have the entire middle written out but I need some other ideas. I understand it may be hard to give ideas with out knowing how the fic will end but as you read the story, you may think of one and plz let me know. I am already racking my brains for ideas but, it doesn't help to ask. Because I know there are a lot of good writers out there on fanfiction as well as anonymous. Just, let me know if you think of a cute filler idea and ill think about using it. Thanks for your help!!! **

**And, very soon, very very soon, I will post the actual update…once I type it, lolz. Thanks for reading and reviewing the story so far. All my reviewers have convinced me to continue!!!**

_**-AMSRULE**_


	10. 3 Month Mark

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own it!**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 7 (3 Month Mark)**

MAX POV

3 Months.

I have officially hit a 3-month mark in a lot of subjects.

-3 Months back with the flock

-3 Months that I've been 16

-3 Months that Fang and I have been together (and the flock still hasn't figured it out.)

-3 Months since I've seen any sign of the School, or an Eraser

Oh, and there is another, but I don't like to talk about it. Actually, I'm quite ashamed about it. I am 3 months pregnant. It is the month of September and I have finally ended my first trimester of pregnancy. But now, I had a lot to worry about. With moving along, my stomach has grown slightly. You can only really tell when you see my bare stomach on its side but I have been wearing big t-shirts instead of my usual cute and sophisticated look. I'm officially scared, and I admit it, which is hard for me. Of course, the flock is a bit freaked out to, but that is because I have begun my "weird food-craving phase". Like once…

**FLASHBACK**

We were sitting down for lunch one afternoon. Iggy had set up a sandwich bar along the picnic table and we were all glad to just dig in. My sandwich started out normal…with a slice of rye bread, covered in mayonnaise, and a slice of turkey. But, things automatically got out of control. Once my sandwich was finished, it was like this…

White Bread

Mustard

Bologna

Pickle slices

Cheese

Catsup

Seaweed

Vanilla Icing

Ham

Strawberry and Grape Jelly

Turkey

Mayonnaise

Rye bread

The flock stared at me in awe as I dug into my…concoction. It was gone in 5 seconds flat and then I made another…and it was gone in 5 seconds flat. The flock kept grossing out but I told them it actually tasted good. So, Gazzy, being the mysterious boy that he is, tried it…and ended up puking it out.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

Or, there was that one time, during our hike…

**FLASHBACK**

We were walking along a trail that we had made many years ago. We took annual hikes along this long trail. Once we were hiking along and we found a few blueberry bushes. We confirmed that they were blueberries before eating some. I accidentally eat a leaf with one and it was good. So, I continued to eat the berries with leaves and that freaked out the flock.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

It's a good thing none of them has gone through with this before, or they would know what was happening. I am surprised that Mr. I Read The Dictionary And I Remember It All (Fang) hasn't noticed what is happening to me. Oh well, I guess it's a good thing, right?

* * *

I groaned as I inspected my slightly bulging bare stomach in my mirror. I dropped my shirt back over my stomach before heading out and into the girls' room. I bid them a goodnight and held out my fist. They stacked and tapped and then repeated the process for Gazzy and Iggy. I skipped Fang's room and slipped into my own, where Fang was waiting. I automatically threw my arms around his neck as he brought his own around my waist. Our lips met in a sweet kiss that lasted a few seconds. It was pure bliss, life has never been better. 'Well, no, this is better!' I thought as our lips met again. Fang hesitantly upped the passion, making sure it was ok with me. I moaned, to my utter horror, and I felt Fang smirk against my lips.

I expected him to pull away but he brushed his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for permission. I smiled and let him in and within moments, his tongue had touched all over my entire mouth. It was perfect…and that made me feel even worse. After a few minutes, we pulled away, catching our breath. We leaned our foreheads together as we both whispered in unison, "I Love You!" He brought his lips to mine once more before walking out of the room.

I stood there for a moment, feeling giddy as I could still feel his lips on mine. But, I wiped the smile off my face as the voice interrupted.

**Come on Max, you must get going!**

_I thought you didn't want me to go, I thought you wanted me to tell them?_

**Well, you clearly aren't listening to my ideas so I will follow yours for now.**

'_Well, thank you' _I thought as I grabbed my backpack, which I had packed earlier that day. As I hopped up to my windowsill, I looked back at the note lying innocently on my bed. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before jumping out of the window, flying away. I wanted to go back and just tell the flock that I was pregnant but that wouldn't work out, cause since it was Ari's child, Iggy and Fang would be pissed and the others would be equally grossed out.

**Not everything is, as it seems. **The voice chimed in.

I questioned the voice but it said no more. I hated when it talked in riddles like that! Oh well, I thought, turning my attention back to my flight…I had a long journey ahead of me.

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

IGGY POV

I awoke to complete and utter silence. It was strange, and I came to a conclusion. I hopped up from my bed, feeling around me. I was…not at the school I sighed as I head out the door. I head into the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast, as it was 8:00am. I quickly whipped up some bacon and eggs and left it on the table to cool. Nudge was down in minutes, having smelt food. After her, came Angel and Gazzy. I missed being able to see their faces when they lit up with glee. I had been blind for just about my entire life. I knew characteristics about the flock, like Gazzy and Angels big blue eyes, or Max's blonde hair. But, I couldn't really see them anymore, and that was hard. I heard Fang creep in and he sat down hungrily, well, about as hungry as Fang gets, which isn't much.

I listened around, waiting for Max to walk in. When she didn't I head to her room, listening for mumbling in her sleep or for the rusting of clothing, if she was getting dressed. He He, I laughed to myself as I remembered the time I walked in on Max changing. I was blind, so I couldn't see her, and she knew that, but she slapped me anyway. I swear, my cheek was cherry red for a week! Hearing nothing, not even breathing, I began to worry. I quietly opened the door and made my way to her bed. Placing my hand gently on her pillow, I trailed my hand downward on her comforter. Her bed was made? She never makes her bed this early in the morning. I gasped as I came to a possible conclusion, but I hoped it wasn't correct. I came upon a folded piece of paper a few moments later. Running my hand down it, I could feel Max's handwriting etched into the paper with a pen.

Running out of the room and into the kitchen, I shoved the paper in Fang's face, almost tripping on Total (yes we still have that stupid dog) on the way. "Read it out loud!" I nearly screamed. I felt the note leave my hand and the flock gasped. I listened intently, as if I don't all the time, while Fang began to read out Max's note.

* * *

FANG POV

"Read it out loud!" Iggy shouted. I grabbed the paper hurriedly and quickly scanned it. With a deep breath I read…

_Dear Flock,_

_Well, I hate to leave you again, but this time, I wasn't captured and I'm not going to the school. I had to leave because of a personal reason. I truly wanted to remain with you but I was unable to. As I will not see you for another year or so, Happy Early Birthdays to everyone! _

_Angel-I love you and I will miss you very much. Stay strong and we will see each other again. Don't Worry._

_Gazzy-My little trooper! Be careful with your bombs and don't give Fang any trouble. I expect you to protect your sister. Luv ya!_

_Nudge-My motormouth! Well, all I have to say is that I will miss you and watch what you say! Don't get on Iggy and Fangs, or Gazzy and Angels for that matter, nerves. I love you, never forget that!_

_Iggy-Like I told Gazzy, keep an eye on those bombs. And, take better care of the house. Last time, I spent 4 hours cleaning. Well, cya!!!_

_Fang-Don't worry, I'll be alright. I'm not going to do anything dangerous and don't come looking for me. I'll miss you and ill see you in a few!_

_I love you all and I will not forget you. Well, I'll miss you!!!_

_Love,_

_MAXIMUM RIDE_

_P.S.-Fang "Je t'aime ! N'oubliez pas cela ! Je voudrai le manque vous plus ! Je t'aime !_

I didn't read out the postscript to the flock, because it was addressed to me. I knew automatically what is meant. I had taught Max a bit of different languages and this was the most recent one, French. I quickly blocked Angel, knowing she may be poking around in my head, and I didn't need that.

I looked around at the flock, whose heads were bowed down in silence. The rest of the day followed the same, all of us sitting around, mourning the second loss of our brilliant leader.

* * *

MAX POV

I landed in a small backyard and was instantly flooded with memories. I laughed silently before knocking on the door before me. It was about 10:00 in the morning so they were sure to be up. I heard shuffling feet and the door snapped open. With a huge smile, they led me inside. Reluctantly, I explained my situation and asked if I could wait it out here. They instantly agreed and then the girl came up to me, sobbing as she threw her arms around me. "Everything will be okay Max, everything will be okay." She muttered. I wasn't sure that I fully believed that but I just replied, "Yeah Ella, it'll all be okay."

**

* * *

Well, that's for reading this update and now, plz review! I'm sorry if any of the characters were OC, I try as hard as I can to keep them in character.**

**Well, sorry about the French up there, but I needed a secret note from Max to Fang, that only he would understand. Here is the translation…**

FRENCH: Je t'aime! N'oubliez pas cela! Je voudrai le manque vous plus! Je t'aime!

ENGLISH: I Love You! Don't forget that! I'll will miss you the most! I Love You!

**Well, plz review!**

_**-AMSRULE**_


	11. Pregnancy Journal

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this and I got the info online. (lolz)**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 8 (Pregnancy Journal)**

**This chapter is just about the different symptoms Max has to endure during her 9 months of pregnancy. This also includes the birth of her baby.**

**JOURNAL**

1ST TRIMESTER

Months-June, July, August

-Morning Sickness and Nausea

-Mood Swings

-Fatigue

-Food Aversions and Cravings

-----Expect to gain at least 3 to 4 pounds during the first trimester.

2ND TRIMESTER

Months-September, October, November

-Bleeding Gums/Nosebleeds

-Food Aversions and Cravings

-Blood Sugar Imbalance

-----During the second trimester you should gain about 1 pound a week — for a total of 12 to 14 pounds.

3RD AND FINAL TRIMESTER

Months-December, January, February

-Lack of Appetite

-Shortness of Breath/Fatigue

-Indigestion and Heartburn

-High Blood Pressure

-----Continue to gain about 1 pound per week during the seventh and eighth months. Your weight may stabilize — and you may even drop a pound or two during the ninth month.

MAX POV

I think I am going to go crazy. I've been cooped up in this house for the past 6months. Ok, you must be thinking, "6 months with a mom and a sisterly figure shouldn't be all that bad!" right? Well, I'm pregnant! I've been exhausted, I've been hungry, and you don't want to know how many times I've been to the bathroom today! It's terrible! But, it will all end soon because I'm at my 9-month mark so I'm just waiting for things to happen already. As much as I want it to come, I want it to stay away as well. I've read up and researched the pregnancy and birth processes…and I'm scared!!!

I was sitting on the couch in the Martinez's living room, my arms draped around my bulging stomach, flipping between OPRAH and DR. PHIL with Ella. Normally, I preferred action movies, I got all into those. I'd be all, like, "Oh yeah! Kick him! Yeah, body slam!!!" or "No, that's all wrong, twist the other way, like him, yeah, no!!! Not like that!!!" But, they were doing excerpts on teen pregnancy so I was a bit interested.

I chuckled as I heard Dr. Phil's latest response when I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I shrugged it off, like I had done to the last, like, twenty. I felt it again, but it was harder this time, and I gasped out in pain. Ella looked up at me from her spot on the floor. She shot up as I gasped out again, and then…OMG! "My water broke!" I quietly exclaimed. Ella began yelling for her mom, who quickly came in and positioned me on the floor.

We had talked before and I decided I didn't want to go to a hospital, no matter what. So, I spent my next few hours lying on towels situated on Dr. Martinez's living room floor. I had absolutely no clue what happened after that, as I had my eyes squeezed shut in pain. Ella grabbed my hand after what felt like years lying on the floor. I wanted to get up and strech my aching wings but I couldn't move. I heard Dr. M mutter one word, "Push." So, I did as I was told.

Ok, so, I was raped by Ari, I've been beaten up and bruised, I've almost died from severe blood loss…basically, I've sustained a lot of pain. But this, let me tell ya, hurt like hell!!!

I heard "Push" repeated over and over but it was far away. I gave my final push and I let go of Ella's hand, which I think I may have broke. I sat there, panting for a few moments as Ella and Dr. M wrapped up my baby. I tried to reach out for her but my body did not comply. My head fell back and hit the ground, and my world faded to darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes, examining the room around me. I began wondering what had happened and where I was when my hand settled on my stomach…and it wasn't as big as I remember it being. OH! I jumped up from my bed and ran into the kitchen where Ella sat holding a small bundle and Dr. Martinez was pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven.

Ella ran over to me and handed the small bundle to me, whispering, "Shhh, she's asleep." I pulled back the blanket from my baby's face and looked upon my beautiful baby girl. What I saw, however, was different than I expected. I expected to see fur, fangs, or claws.

'_Well, then she probably has wings'_ I thought. And sure enough, she had mini-wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. She had a little wingspan of 1 ½ feet.

I wrapped her back up in the blanket, grabbed a few cookies, and head off to my room. I had to think this over.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading! The next chapter, that I am posting with this, will be the rest of the flocks perspective over the past 6 months. Then, I will follow up Max's POV in another chapter later on. Thanks for reading and plz review!!!**

_**-AMSRULE**_


	12. New Powers

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Maximum Ride!!! Song is Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson. It's not mine either. I'm not Kelly Clarkson. (well, in my dreams, lolz)**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 8 (New Powers)**

**This chapter is basically about what the flock went though during Max's disappearance time.**

FANG POV

6 months, it's been 6 months since Max left, and, everything was going well. Iggy and Gazzy have gone back to making bombs and Nudge and Angel are laughing and having fun again. I…well, I guess I'm ok. I'll admit it, I love Max, and I miss her like crazy. But, of course, I had to act impassive. I checked Max's safe on that lone night 6 months ago. True to her word, there was a CD collection inside. But, one was labeled Fang.

I sat there now, listening to one of the many songs she had recorded herself on this CD. It was my favorite because I thought it fit Max perfectly.

_Miss independent_

_Miss self sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance mmmmm_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_said ooo, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love is true!_

_Miss guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love, when love is true_

_When Miss independent walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to Miss no longer afraid_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally see…_

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love_

_when love, when love is true..._

_Miss independent_

The song came to an end and I shut of my CD player. Ripping the earphones from my ears, I head out to the small lake where Angel and Nudge were playing. Iggy had created it a few months ago, to liven up the mood, by blasting (yes, with a bomb) a hole in the ground, covering it with tarp, and filling it with water.

Going invisible, I snuck up behind Gazzy as he passed the pool, barely standing on the edge. I heard Iggy snicker, I guess he could hear me. I pushed Gazzy in the pool from behind and he came up sputtering, still unable to see me. I laughed silently but, as I walked away, I stumbled and grabbed onto the bench that Iggy was sitting on for support.

I was the flock stare at Iggy in amazement and I looked over too. Iggy was floating? I stood up and the table appeared and then sat back down again and it became invisible. I snuck over to Iggy and placed my hand on his arm. Normally, we would flip out if something like that happened but Iggy knew I was coming so he wasn't scared. He quickly disappeared and reappeared as I came into view. The flock looked at me with confused glances before smiling and nodding in understanding.

I guess I can make other things invisible too!

* * *

NUDGE POV

I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. I was in my room? But, I was just in the kitchen! How is this possible? Well, only one guy can answer that…

"FANG!!!!" I ran down into the backyard where Fang had been training with Iggy. Now, he, and Iggy, were watching my with sheer confusion.

"Oh My God!!! I was just in the kitchen, eating. And then, like, I thought about my room, cause I wanted to go lay down, cause I was tired. So, I closed my eyes. Like, I…what's the word…blinked. And, I opened them, and I was in my room! Then I, like, freaked out so I came down here and I wanted to know if you knew what was going on." I stopped there, seeing the look that Fang was giving me and seeing that Iggy was cupping his hands over his overly-sensitive ears.

Fang thought for a minute before responding, "Go back to your room, and think about here, in the backyard. I think I know what's going on." I nodded and ran back to my room. I was confused but I did as I was told. Closing my eyes, I thought of the yard.

I heard as gasp and I opened my eyes. I was in the backyard!!! And, the flock was staring at me. "I can teleport!!!" I screamed out, thinking of different rooms and transporting between them all. When I finally stopped in the backyard once more, Fang stopped me, saying, "Don't wear yourself out!" I teleported to my room and before I could register, I fell back on my bed, drifting off to dreamland.

**

* * *

HEY! Well, thanks for reading. I know this chapter kind of sucks. I just needed scenes where they discover their new powers cause they will be important later on in the story. Well, that's all I can say for now. Watch out for the update and review!!!**

_**-AMSRULE**_


	13. Shadow and Parents

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it!**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 10 (Shadow and Parents)**

**Finally, the chapter many of you have awaited!!!**

MAX POV

She was, for the lack of a better word, a beautiful baby girl. Her nose, mouth, and skin tone matched my own, showing that she was like her mother. Her lovely light purple eyes stood out perfectly against her raven black hair. When she had awoken slightly, I could see the sunlight reflecting on her dark purple wings.

Ari looked nothing like this, with his yellow eyes and white wings. She looked exactly like…

**That's right Max; she is Fang's child** the voice chimed in.

_Wha?…But…Uhh…How? How is that possible?_

**You haven't figured it out yet? My, My, Maximum, are you slipping?**

_Voice! Can't you just answer this one question?_

**Which one?**

_Voice…_

****

**Ok, when you were at The School, Ari raped you, right?  
**

_Yeah…_

**Well, you didn't get pregnant from him. After Jeb realized that it didn't work out ****the way he planned, he tried In Vitro**

_Invahuh?_

**In Vitro is when DNA is mixed and implanted into a woman's womb. Jeb tried that on you but—**

_Then why isn't the child Ari's? Didn't he want to mix Ari and I's DNA?_

**Will you stop interrupting!!! Do you what to facts or not???**

_Ok, sorry._

**Jeb wanted to test it first, so he mixed DNA from experiments from 1 and 2**

_1 is me and 2 is… Oh!!!_

**That's right Maximum, Experiment 2 is Fang!**

Well, that's...just…that's great. I love Fang! And he loves me! But, what if he doesn't accept her. What if he hates her? Does he want her? Would he love her?

I pushed the questions away before laying her in her crib and walking out of the room. As I walked into the kitchen, Ella yelled, "Max! Are you okay? You left really suddenly and…" I cut her off with a sharp whisper. "Shhh… Shadow is sleeping!" "Shadow?" Dr. Martinez questioned. I noticed that I had yet to name my baby so I just replied, "Yeah, my little girl. She'll be named Shadow." Dr. Martinez took a minute to think before saying, "Well, she fits the part. I like it." I saw Ella nod her head in approval and I decided I had to do something about the flock.

I told them that I had some things to do and I head back to my room, where Shadow was sleeping peacefully. Reaching under my bed, I groped around for the files I had stolen from the School.

Falling back on my bed, I sighed, before opening the folders and pouring over the data. I was going to work on this all night if I had to. I was going to find the flocks parents.

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER

I shut my eyes and lay back. My eyes were watering and fuzzy from all that data. I had tried Fang's Map idea, and then Nudge's Bible idea and gotten nothing. Nothing!!! Bedtime had long since come and gone and I was the only one up. My eyes fluttered open once more as I glanced at my notebook. I had scrambled the data several times and THEN tried Fang and Nudge's ideas. Finally, I got it!!! After a while, I had gotten a few addresses. 3 for Angel and Gazzy, 2 for Nudge, 2 for Iggy and none for Fang or me. I crossed out one of Iggy's, which we had already tried, and one of Nudge's that was the Tipsico, Arizona one. I groaned but pushed all the paper on the floor and relaxed, as my body was screaming for sleep.

* * *

The thing is, most girls, growing up, hope for a baby or babies in the future, right? Well, not me! No way Jose! (hose-ay) I had to get up at 7:00 in the morning because she was crying her freaking head off. When she first arrived I thought, 'oh, a cute, peaceful little girl to call my own daughter' but now, oh, boy!

I quickly rushed over to comfort her and ended up heading to the kitchen to feed her. While feeding her, Dr. M and Ella walked into the room, awoken by Shadow's screaming fit. It was then, that I proposed my idea to them.

"Wha-a-a-a-t?!?!" Ella screamed out. "I have to check these out. I have a wonderful family here (Dr. M and Ella smiled at family) but, they deserve to know their families as well! I have to, for my flock." I replied.

"Yeah, you have been away from them for a while, think they do deserve such." Dr. Martinez cut in. "But…but…I…" Ella stammered. "OH, but you'll be back right?" I answered yes and asked if I could leave Shadow here while I took the flock to their families if all worked out. "I don't want to leave her, but, I really can't take her with me, not yet." I explained. Dr. Martinez told me that they would look after her.

Of course, no talk is complete with out the voice **'You can't just leave her here, she was just born'**

'_Well, what should I do?'_

**Wait a few months, wait until she's at least 15mos old, then u can leave.**

_15??? That's over a year from now!!!_

**Yes, but if you leave her with them, she will begin to think that they are her mother, and not you.**

_Oh, ok, fine then_

I told them what the voice had said and Dr. M agreed completely. So, I head back to my room to change Shadow's diaper. I was going to have to get used to this if I was going to spend my next year doing so.

* * *

**Well, I was going to add more but I decided against it cause I needed to update and I'm still thinking out the next part. So, here is your update!!!**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	14. Finding Parents part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't claim to own so don't sue!!!**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 11 (Finding Parents pt 1)**

**Ok, Well, I, once again, experimented with different POVS so forgive me if it is OOC. **

NO POV

Max placed Shadow into her crib and grabbed her backpack. Her long 15 months were over and she was going to find the flock's parents now. Running into the kitchen, she bid Ella and Dr. Martinez a quick farewell before heading outside and soaring away. She looked at her first, and only, address for Iggy. Using her superspeed, she was there in no time at all.

Landing gracefully, not as well as Fang but still good, she walked across the street to a little blue-shingled house with its chimney producing smoke. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door. A small child answered the door, about 4 years old, and yelled for her mother. It was astounding; the little girl was like Iggy's twin, only younger. When Mrs. Griffiths shuffled her in, she got straight to the point. She brought up the house that they had tried and that they didn't want him. She didn't talk about his wings or powers, only briefly about the school. After 20 minutes or so, Max left the white wooden doorframe, promising to bring their son back.

All was going well until she had to cross off 2 of Angel and Gazzy's, as one had led to a burnt down pizza parlor and the other led to a private catholic school. The last, however, led to a big, and I mean giant, 2-story house with woods surrounding it, a crystal fountain in the garden, and a beautifully framed marble porch. _'WOW, they will sure have fun here!'_ Max thought as she walked up the steps to the front door.

A middle-aged man wearing a suit and carrying a tray of drinks, obviously a waiter or servant answered the door and let her in. As she had done with Iggy's 'parents', once sitting in front Angel and Gazzy's parents, she got straight to the point. It was nearly the same speech she had used for Mr. and Mrs. Griffiths. By the end of the story, Mrs. Tristle was in tears, begging for Max to bring her children back. As she left the sculpted doorframe, she jumped into the air with skill and happiness. It was working!!! They were going to get their parents back!!! They deserved it after all.

**But do they really deserve it Max?**

_Yeah, with everything they've gone though..._

**But you've gone though much more, don't you deserve parents?**

_Well, I have Dr. Martinez and Ella, and I will have Fang._

**But will you always stay with Ella? And what makes you think Fang will stay with you? Maybe he'll leave to find his own mom…**

_He loves me, and I'll tell him about Shadow. He won't leave then._

**Are you sure Maximum?**

Max growled but did not receive a reply. The voice had given her something to think about for sure, but before she even had time to think about it, she had arrived at Nudge's address.

This one was much different than Fang had described the trailer to be. Yes, it was a simple apartment house, but once they buzzed her in and she saw them, she knew instantly that they were the ones. Mrs. Soyer looked exactly like Nudge, and she acted just like her too. While Max told her story, Mrs. Soyer cut in with many questions and comments. Mr. Soyer, who looked nothing at all like Nudge, stayed still and nodded every once in a while, to show he was listening. Max learned that he was not actually Nudge's father, but he will be the father of their baby boy. Max gave her promises and congratulations as she exited. With all gone well, she head back to Ella's house but on the way, she ran into Jose and Dwayne.

She remembered them from the time they had shot her but it was inevitable, as they had already seen her, that she would have to fight. So, shrugging off her backpack, she slid her leg back and put her fists up, ready to attack.

* * *

MAX POV

Jose came forward first with a front kick to my stomach which I quickly dodged. I looked over at Dwayne to see him pulling out a knife. Uh-oh! I stumbled back as Jose caught me with an uppercut to my chin. Jose then backed me into a wall, his hands holding my shoulders. Most girls would worry about being raped at this position, but I knew he was putting me on the defensive. Dwayne came up to me and stuck the knife to my neck, drawing blood. He began adding more pressure when I stomped on Jose's instep and he let go of me. I instantly grabbed Dwayne's arm and twisted it painfully backwards while kicking Jose in the groin. The knife toppled to the ground and they ran away from me. I wanted to walk away but I knew they weren't done yet, as they head in opposite directions.

Have you seen those action movies where two villains are coming at you and you duck down, so they hit each other? Well, this was like that, only instead of bending down, I jumped up and did the splits in the air, each foot hitting one of them in the face. As I fell back down, I crouched expertly. I could see the blood running between their fingers as they cradled their noses. Dwayne ran at me and he caught me off guard with a punch to my left eye, _ouch that's going to bruise_, and a kick to my side. Limping away, I swept his feet out from under him.

Seeing Jose in my perferal vision, I turned, only to thrust up my arm to block the falling knife. It sliced though my arm and pulled away. Blood dripped down as I cringed and pulled away. He thrust the knife at me again and I instinctively pushed up my arm. I winced as the knife ran into my flesh once more. He did it again and again. Every thrust harder then the one before it digging deeper into my arm.

By the fifth strike, I no longer felt the pain. I felt…comfort. It felt wonderful, not painful in any way. My body was actually absorbing the pain, like it had at the school. While he raised his arm for another attack, I brought my foot up, kicking the knife from his hand. I then swung around, hitting Dwayne with a roundhouse kick. They looked at me frightened as I reached down and grabbed the knife with an evil glint in my eye. They ran away, they arms flailing in the air as they screamed like little girls. Shaking my head in mock disappointment, I grabbed my backpack, threw the pocketknife inside, and ran into the alleyway to soar away.

I arrived at the Martinez household unnoticed, as it was late, so I quickly head to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit on the way. Unfortunately, the hall closet has a squeaky hinge. So, within seconds, Dr. Martinez and Ella were crowded around me in the bathroom, demanding to know what had happened. I told them the entire story, beginning with Iggy's parents to the end of the fight, adding in every excruciating detail, as that's what they wanted.

Dr. Martinez cleaned out my arm and wrapped it in an ACE bandage as I told them my story. When all was said and done, I bid them goodnight and walked to my room. Luckily, Ella had put Shadow to bed so I gave her a quick peck on the forehead and fell onto my bed, my body aching and my mind begging for sleep. My mind drifted into unconsciousness and I relished the feeling of my aching body against the silken sheets.

**

* * *

NEXT MORNING**

I awoke, once again, to Shadow's almost silent sobs. Scooping her up in my arms, I head to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for her. As I sat down, holding the bottle to her mouth, her tiny hands over mine, Ella walked in, followed by her mother. They stifled a yawn and said, "Good morning Max." Then they turned and stared at each other and I laughed uncontrollably. "That was strange! Perfect unison! Did you guy plan that or something?" I asked between giggles. They shook their heads in…guess…that's right! Perfect unison once more. I burst out laughing once more and I even heard Shadow coo as I pulled the bottle from her mouth.

Once the three of us were settled down eating breakfast on the kitchen table, I asked, "Remember what I told you about 15 months ago, right after Shadow was born?" They tilted their heads to the side before nodding in unison. _Jeez, it's unison central! _"Well, I think I'm going to do that now. As I told you last night, I found their parents, so I should go tell them…" "And you would like us to watch Shadow while you do so." Dr. Martinez finished. "Yeah, I'm really sorry that you have been stuck with her a lot but after the flock returns to their parents, I will take complete responsibility of her I promise." I explained. Shadow cooed once more, as if she knew we were talking about her. "Well, we don't mind I guess, she is older now, and from what it sounds like, your flock deserve parents so go ahead." Dr. M told me. "Yeah Max, as much as I want you to stay, you have duties to them too. So, I'll be glad to watch her. But, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can return so…yeah. Do you need help with anything? Packing or something" Ella added. "Well, actually, yes, I do need some help, thanks Ella." "No Problem" she told me and we washed the dishes and head to the guest room. She had helped me pack my backpack with fresh clothes and food.

It was another good-bye only this one wasn't as tearful as I expected. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard a slight whisper. I spun around quickly, running to Ella who was holding Shadow. "What did you say?" I cooed to her. "Ma…ma…mama. Mama," she said. I grabbed her and spun her around happily. I hugged her as tight as possible saying, "Yeah, mama's here, mama's here!"

Needless to say, it ended up being a tearful good-bye. As I stroked my wind down-up-down-up half of me wanted to turn around and go back, but I knew I couldn't. They deserved this.

* * *

FANG POV

_Man! I told Gazzy to be more precautious with that new 'safety' bomb. _He had blown up Angel's strawberry bushes so I was trying to see what I could do to help them before Angel found out. Normally, Max would have scolded Gazzy then hugged him and sent to his room. Well, I don't do hugs! So, I simply banished him to his room. I know, awesome of me, right?

Now I stand in front of a gaping smoking hole in then ground. I had just managed to put out the flames and now I was attempting to fill the hole. I dropped the shovel, now fully sure that it was not going to work. All of a sudden, the pile of dirt that I had been scooping into the hole rose up and into the hole, compacting itself perfectly. I gaped at it before I was in an embrace.

All I could see was a blonde tangled mess and my first thought was, '_Max!' _I wrapped my arms around her slim figure and pulled her to me, whispering her name over and over. She pulled back a bit and pushed her lips compassionate against mine. The passion was intense, over a years love was forced into that one kiss.

My tongue ran across her lips and she moaned as she opened her mouth slightly. Moments later, we pulled away, our cheeks flushed, our breathing ragged. We composed ourselves and she grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the house. "I have to tell you guys something." Was all she told me.

The moment she entered, she was tackled. And I mean, like, football tackled. Once the cheerful reunion was over, she brought us all to the living room, telling us she had an important announcement.

* * *

MAX POV

I tackled as I entered the door. I would've freaked but I knew that it would happen so I was prepared. Once everyone was seated in the living room (Strangely, they were in the same positions as when I came back the very first time and told them about the school) I said, "Ok, while I was out, and I'll talk about that later, I looked over some documents. Documents I had stolen from the school. I tried your code Nudge, and your idea Fang, but they didn't work. So, I played with it for a while, well, for a year actually, and…and I actually found some addresses. So, I went around and tested them. Nudge, I had found 2 for you, but one was the trailer in Tipsico. Iggy, there was 2 for you, but one was the one that didn't work out so well…yeah. And Angel, Gazzy, I had 3 for you. But, one led to a pizza parlor and one led to a catholic school so, yeah. Anyway, I checked out those other houses and…" I was then interrupted by Iggy who asked, "What about Fang? Or yourself?" Glancing up at Fang sadly, I replied, "No, nothing for either of us." Once they let that sunk in, Nudge burst out, "Well, did you find our parents? Ohh, were they nice? Do they want me? Will we get to go live with them? Do they know about the—"

I cut her off with, "Yeah, actually, I found a family for each of you, talked to your parents, and they want you back. Ig, apparently, those were your aunt and uncle, your real parents are the ones I met, and you also have a little 4-year-old sister. Nudge, your mom was divorced with your dad for some reason but she married again and she is expecting a newborn son. And Angel, Gazzy, your parents are awesome! They all want you all back so bad, so, I'm going to bring each one of you back, cause you guys deserve that." A lone tear escaped and trailed down my face as Angel head over to me. "What about you Max? And you Fang? What will you do?" "Well, we'll survive. We'll be fine; maybe we'll find Fang's mom or something. And we will visit you guys from time to time as well. Ok?" I asked. "Ok," she replied and then, as she turned around, she, Gazzy and Nudge danced in circles, happy to be going home.

I turned to Iggy and asked if he wanted to go check out his 'parents'. He hesitantly nodded so, he said his final goodbye(Gazzy was wailing as we left) and Iggy and I flew off. As I led the way, I described his parents to him, and his sister. I told him all that I told his parents, so he could stay on the same track of story. As we landed in front of their house, I was reminded of the time yesterday when I had done the same. Grabbing Iggy's hand, I guided him to his front door and knocked. And, well, when Mrs. Griffiths answered the door, she feinted. Mr. Griffiths was there in a heartbeat, leading his paled wife to the couch and pulling us in. I let Iggy have some time alone to talk to his parents. Time to tell them about his wings, and about what all had happened to him. When I joined him once more, he told me that he wanted to stay. It turns out that they didn't care about his blindness, or his wings, they were just glad to have him back. He was happy here, and that's all that matters. I got to see him meet his sister. He held her so tightly, yet so gently. I could tell that he loved her from the start, even though he couldn't see her. "I don't blame you." I told him. "Don't worry, we will get together again some time in the future. Goodbye Iggy." As I head to leave, he grabbed my wrist. I don't know how he did it, but he did. "I have to know, Are you and Fang together?" I blushed furiously and mumbled a quick yes. He chuckled as he hugged me once more and I flew off.

1 down, 3 to go. This was so hard for me. I actually cried on my way back but I sobered up before I hit the ground and walked into our humble abode. I was about to talk to Nudge about finding her parents when I saw black clouding the edge of my vision. "Fang" I whispered. Falling back, I landed in Fang's strong ropy arms and then I passed out.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here but it's late and I need sleep and I also really need to update so I'm just going to finish of the parents part next chappie. I'm sorry if Iggy's good-bye was really quick, I wasn't sure how to do that part so I tried my best. REVIEW!!!**

**_-AMSRULE_**


	15. Finding Parents part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own**

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 12 (Finding Parents pt 2)**

**In this chappie, I may not describe each good-bye, cause I'm not really sure how to but this is basically when Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy leave.**

MAX POV

_I ran down the hall to find the source of that high-pitched squeal. I slowed to a stop as I entered my room. "Fang?" I questioned. "When were you going to tell me? I have a daughter? How is that possible Max? Wait, don't answer that, just…go!" He dangled Shadow from her ankles. "No Fang, don't! You're hurting her!" Fang just shrugged and dropped her. I sprung forward, my arms reaching out. I caught her! But her head hit the ground with a crack. Hot, fresh tears poured down my cheeks as I stood. "How could you? She was just a year old!" 'SLAP!!!' I cradled my cheek that was now burning red. 'SLAP!!!' My other cheek. 'BAM!!!' My stomach. How could he, how could he do that? I slumped to the ground in pain._

* * *

FANG POV

Ugh, I hope she's all right. Grabbing her shoulder once more, I shook her. "Max, Max, come on." Leaning over her, I placed a small kiss on her sweating forehead.

"Come on Max!" I whispered again. All of a sudden, the panting stopped and she shot up from her seat.

"Max?" I cautiously asked. "Fang…" she muttered. I held her tight and kissed her lips, reassuring her that she was ok. They sat like that for a few minutes before I pulled away from Max to look up at the clock. "3 am" I read aloud chuckling. Max groaned as I helped her stand. "You ok?" I asked. In response, she asked a question. "Do you love me?" She shot at me. _Uh, what am I supposed to say? Oh, how do I say this?_

* * *

MAX POV

I stared in to his deep brown eyes, searching for any emotion. I could see the love and slight worry in his eyes. I was automatically filled with a sense of dread, as I recalled my latest nightmare. "Do you love me?" He froze immediately. I could tell by the stiffness of his jaw. He opened and closed his mouth several times, looking for the right words I guess.

"I…I…yeah Max. I love you." Those simple three words made my heart soar.

"You wouldn't ever hate me, or hurt me would you? No matter what?"

"I couldn't hate you. And I would never hurt you. I would kill myself if I did." Fang said with a chuckle. I relaxed. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him forward. Our lips met in a frenzy of love and passion.

I wasn't aware we had been moving until the back of my knees hit my bed. _Oh no! We cannot do this now! I mean, I already have his daughter!_ _And there's kids in the--Oh, yeah, they went home..._ His lips moved down my jawline, where he sucked and bit at the nape of my neck. He pushed me down on the bed while he moved over to the other side of my neck, biting and nipping at it as well. As he lay over me, propping himself up with his elbows, he moved back up my jaw. He stopped at my lips once more. Now, normally, a teenage hormonal guy at this point would begin to remove my top and bra (no offence guys!).

But, Fang just pulled away from me and muttered, "Get some sleep Max" He walked out of my room, leaving me breathless. Remembering the taste of Fang's mouth upon my own, his lips dancing over mine, his tongue teasing my gums, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

3 DAYS LATER

I wiped the last few tears from my eyes. "Wow, I feel…empty. What are we going to do now Fang?" I looked over at Fang flying beside me. We had just brought Nudge back to her parents. Angel and Gazzy had gone yesterday, so it was just us.

"I don't know Max…What do you wanna do?" He replied. I am glad that he is more open now. He speaks more then 2-word replies and he shows a bit more feeling. Maybe he'll open up a bit more now that we're alone…

**Aren't you forgetting something Max?**

_What is it now voice?_

**You have a child…**

_Oh My God! Shadow!_

**Yes Max, isn't it about time that you told Fang?**

I was about to reply when Fang called out, "You first!" I looked down and noticed we had arrived at our mountain home. Once inside, we raided the fridge and pantry and then went our separate ways. Well, Fang invited me to go flying with his as he saw a group of eagles flying overhead but I refused, using the excuse that I was tired.

I paced back and forth in my room, thinking over how I would do it.

_Should I tell him straightout? Should I introduce him to her and then tell him? Should I tell him then introduce her to him? Ugh, this is all so frusturating!!!_

I kicked my bedside table in anger. It was a good thing Fang wasn't here right now. _Fang. I love him, I really do! I'm just afraid of what he'll think of Shadow._

The Voice decided to pop in right then. The Voice explained his brilliant plan to me in excellent detail. Sometimes even throwing ideas on what I should say.

_Uhhh…_ Was all I could manage. The voice was telling me things straight off the bat?

**But, if Fang ends up, on some small chance, hating Shadow…I'm sorry about that.**

_Oh, great way to boost my spirits!_ I retorted. Still, it was a good plan. And if the voice said it would work, I may as well try.

_Ugh, ok, fine, I'll go get him now._

**Great idea Maximum **I scowled at his use of my full name but I ignored him.

I walked out into our yard and when I looked overhead, I could see a group of eagles and one was twice their size…Fang. "Fang! Fang!" I yelled over and over again. I sighed as I thought of the perfect was to bring him down. Oh yeah, air elemental.

As he passed overhead again, I captured him in a swirling tornado. I gentle lowered him onto the ground and he stared at me incredously. "Great was to get my attention." I giggled as I unfurled my wings and jumped a few feet into the air. "Come on Fang, I know just what to do. I want you to meet someone."

A curious look crossed his face for a matter of seconds but he jumped up and followed me off.

Pulling along side me, he asked over the wind, "Where are we going?"

"Arizona!" I simply replied, putting on a blast of speed at the end. Fang chuckled and sped to try and keep up with me.

* * *

**Well, this is the last real chapter for this story, I'm sorry. Next will be the epilogue and then it's over! If you would like me to begin a sequel, then plz let me know! REVIEW!!!**

**_-AMSRULE_**


	16. Epilogue

**Nothing Like This- Chapter 13 (Epilogue)**

**Ok, well, the moment of truth!**

MAX POV

"So she helped me until I could fly. That's when I came back to Lake Mead." I finished summarizing my first meeting with Dr. Martinez and Ella.

He stared at me incredously. "So you got _shot_, showed your wings to a _human _and then just flew back. And you're _just now_ telling me all of this?" I could tell he was a bit angry as he accented a few words.

"Well, I…I …" I stammered. "Yeah. And, I also went back to see her another time. Remember when I came back from the school? Well, I kind of stopped there on the way because I had to check something…"

We were about ¾ of the way there so it was time to bring up that subject. "You went back there? To check on what?"

"Ummm…Well…yeah, I went back there. And I needed to clean up a bit. Did you expect me to walk into the house all bloody and gross? I didn't want to scare the kids, for pete's sake! And I came to check on…Oh yeah! We're here!"

* * *

I landed swiftly and Fang landed a few moments later. I walked across the empty street into the Martinez's yard.

Just as I was about to go up and knock on the door, it burst open and Ella ran out. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and began to go on and on about how she missed me. I finally pulled her way from me and then introduced her to Fang.

"Is he…?" She questioned. I ignored Fang's questioning glance and nodded briefly.

Once we were all seated inside, and Fang had met Dr. Martinez, I took a deep breath. "Ok Fang. Well, I…I…I came back here because I had to…Ummm…Remember what I said about how Jeb wanted to reproduce and stuff. (Fang clenched up) Well, he…Ari did…kind of…"

Fang was utterly pissed. "Are you trying to tell me that that little insert swear word of your choice here raped you?"

I cringed at his intense language but replied, "Well, yeah. He did…and then I escaped and stuff and…well…I came back here to check if I was…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I was almost in tears by not and the shock on Ella and Dr. Martinez's faces, and the anger on Fang's weren't helping. No one said anything so I continued.

"And as it turns out, I…I…I was. So I came back to the flock for a few months. But I knew I couldn't stay around in such a condition so I left…And I came here. So I waited it out. After that, I waited a few more months so my child could grow a bit and then I came back once more, to find their parents. And all the while, I felt terrible but I couldn't bring myself to say it, to tell you. And I…"

* * *

I stopped there and left the room. Walking into the guest room, I grabbed Shadow from her bed. She awoke instantly and she hugged me, repeating "Momma" over and over again. Once she had relaxed, I brought her into the kitchen.

Fang's eyes widened as he looked upon Shadow. His mouth was agape, trying to figure out what exactly was going on here.

"This is Shadow, my daughter." I explained. "She has my skin, and my facial features, but her eyes, hair, and wings are her fathers…" I didn't know how to say the next part. I didn't know how he would react.

"Ari has white wings and yellow eyes, so I knew instantly that she wasn't his. And she's not…she's…she's…she's yours." I had said it at last. To prove it, I showed him Shadow's dark purple wings. I could tell that Fang was close to going into shock. His eyes were like saucers, his mouth open like a cave. He had never shown so much emotion in his life.

"How…what?" He muttered. I looked over and noticed that Ella and Dr. Martinez had left. They knew I wanted to be alone with him.

"Jeb realized that Ari and I, well, it didn't work. So he tried invitro. He mixed the DNA of two experiments and implanted it into me. The voice told me that as a test run, Jeb had mixed experiements one and two. Me…and you."

"Whoa…" Fang murmured with a slight chuckle. "You…and me?" he repeated.

"Yeah… and I totally understand if you don't care, or if you hate me, or whatever. She's my daughter and I will take care of her, whether you are there or not. I would love for you to be there, I need you to be there. But if you don't want to for whatever reason, then fine, go. We can try and find your mom, or you can go live with Iggy or something. Just, don't stick around if you don't want to. If you want to comeback to the house with me and raise our child, then please do. And now I'm totally ranting like Nudge and I need to stop."

* * *

Seating Shadow in her high chair, I buried my face in my hands. Sobs raked my body and I cried heavily. Strong, ropy arms wrapped around me and I automatically brought my face to Fang's shoulder.

"Max. Remember what you asked me earlier? If I would always love you and never hurt you? No matter what? The same goes for now. I will be there for you forever. I love you Max. You and our daughter both." He muttered. We sat there for quite a while, just holding each other.

With it being so late, Ella and Dr. Martinez just went through their usual nighttime routine and went to bed. In the dark of night, Fang grabbed some of Shadow's things, I grabbed Shadow, and we flew off into the night. As a family.

* * *

**NOTE FROM MAX:** Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I'm sure some of you may have gone though with it. Well, by that I mean having a child and having to tell the father that he is indeed the father. Nothing Like This...

* * *

There you have it! It's the end! Nothing Like This is officially over! Sequel coming soon!!!

REVIEW!!!

**_-AMSRULE_**


	17. Authors Note 3 PLZ READ!

Hello…

I know you all are probably really mad at me because I have not put Something Like That up yet. I am really sorry…I have one chappie written but I am stuck there and I don't want to put it up and then make u wait…so I'm going to work more on it, don't worry. It will be up eventually.

Ya know how on some books, they have quotes from critics? For that book or another book by that author? Well I'm doing a project in English and I wanted to do that. So I wanted to know if there is anyone who didn't mind that I use his or her review(s) for those quotes. I am going to use 3 or 4 from this story, but I wanted to ask first. I will use your username for credit. It will only be seen by my teacher and maybe a few students.

So if there's anyone who doesn't mind, then plz let me know asap because it is due Tues…lol! Thanks a lot for that, for your support with this story, and for waiting for Something Like That, which I AM working on!

Thanks

-AMSRULE


	18. SEQUEL UP!

Hey Everyone! All of my wonderful readers! And a big thanks to all of the reviewers who helped me finish this story!

But enough about that. Nothing Like This is done, and over with. Now, _finally_, we have a...**sequel!!!**

It's called Something Like That and the first chappie has already been posted. The second is underway and should be up soon.

So...yeah. WOOT WOOT! FINALLY, IT'S UP! THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL! WOOT WOOT! YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!

-DEEP BREATH- Ok, i'm alright now. But i just wanted to inform all of my NLT readers that SLT is up.

So go...check it out. **_Read and review!_**

Oh, and if you get a chance, check out my two other newest stories. You're Out, I Win! is a Max Ride 2-shot. And When Worlds Collide is most likely the BIGGEST x-over you will ever read. It begins with Max Ride so...check it out.

Thanks!

~_AMSRULE_


	19. AN UPDATE!

So yeah… Hi…

Sorry…

Its been about 3 or so years since I've done anything major here on . Got into novel writing, left behind the fanfics. And I'm 17, finishing up high school and moving on to college so yeah... life is busy. But I am determined to try and make a comeback. Not that I have any readers anymore... *facepalm* but one can hope, right?

If you're out there… let me know! Please!

So I am going to take down most of my stories and maybe start redoing a few, make em much better! If there are any specific ones you really like, let me know and I'll see what I can do? I also have a few ideas for some newer ones so hopefully I can get started on those as well. I'm posting this note on all remaining stories to just... get the word out I guess? Sorry to those of you who dislike authors notes, and I do apologize again to those who get this multiple times. But yeah... thanks guys.

All in all... I'm glad to be back!


End file.
